Relato de un miserable
by Edniiz Boniiz
Summary: One-shot que relata los duros pesares de Iori Yagami.


–Muchos creen que solo soy un sádico sin compasión, que solo me intereso en las peleas y en matar a Kyo, oigan, no juzguen a un libro por su portada, quisiera preguntarle a quien sea porque me considera así.

Iori caminaba por lo largo de su mansión hasta toparse con el borde de su balcón, ahí se inclinó recargándose sobre ambos codos.

–Si tan solo supieran lo que es ser yo entenderían, no soy ningún autómata, no soy alguien al que le puedan dar cuerda y que simplemente haga lo que tenga que hacer, no soy ningún maldito robot que no siente y que no tiene emociones, soy como todo ser humano, tengo necesidad de otras cosas, ustedes son los que me catalogan como soy, puedo amar, puedo sonreír y puedo sentir, ustedes son los que no lo creen, siento dolor, tristeza y angustia.

Iori derramó una lágrima por su rostro y no se molestó en limpiarla, sus manos no se hundían en el cemento, una mano secó la lágrima de su mejilla, una que no era la de él.

–Yo no pedí nacer Athena, no pedí ser como soy, no pedí tener sangre maldita y no pedí que mi propósito fuera este.

–Iori, por favor, no digas eso, si no hubieras nacido no estaría contigo, y mi vida no significaría nada ahora, pero lo importante es seguir adelante. Yo nunca te voy a abandonar cielo- sonreía la chica de cabello y ojos lilas.

–¿Por qué todos piensan que no puedo amar? En donde quiera que me ven solo piensan que soy un desdichado, pero se equivocan, si, tal vez no tenga amigos, tal vez no tenga una familia, pero te tengo a ti, mi querida Athena Asamiya.

–Y voy a estar para ti, por toda la eternidad Iori Yagami.

–Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar, eres todo lo que tengo ahora, no me queda nada, eres mi único consuelo, Orochi ha desaparecido y mi vida se alarga más cada día, pero sé que tarde o temprano moriré, solo te pido que estés conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte Athena, promételo- suplicaba Iori.

–Hasta que el sol deje de brillar, yo estaré contigo, pero Iori, no entiendo porque dices esas cosas.

–Nunca conocí a ningún amigo, nunca tuve una madre la cual me amara y me cuidara como tú, nunca supe que era tener una novia hasta el día de hoy, he tenido 964 noches felices.

–¿964?- preguntó la chica extrañada mientras Iori asentía.

–Todas las pasé contigo.

–Iori- dijo tiernamente– ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres del mundo te interesaste en mí? Pensé que no sería nunca digna de alguien como tú, me refiero a que somos muy diferentes el uno al otro.

–No puedo pensar en alguien que no seas tú, estoy harto de vivir en la mediocridad, tú me parecías antes una persona molesta y caprichosa Athena pero permití que eligieras, te dejé, y ahora que has sido tú la que me ha tomado no pienso abandonarte, a no ser que tú me lo pidas.

Ella simplemente besó sus labios rozándolos con los de ella, a Iori le encantaba la humedad que su boca le proporcionaba, le gustaba sentir la lengua de la perfecta chica y sus dientes presionando su labio.

–Te quiero pedir que tú tampoco me dejes Iori, lo he dejado todo por ti, pero no me importa si con ello voy a estar a tu lado.

–Tengo miedo Athena, miedo de perderte, he vivido tantas cosas contigo que no sé qué es lo que pasará si me llegaras a faltar, has sido la única mujer en mi vida, y ahora que me siento feliz no quiero dejar de serlo. Mi vida sin ti sería una vida miserable.

–Yo solo quiero lo que toda mujer quiere, vivir feliz por siempre, y he decidido vivir así contigo- dijo ella mientras sus bellos ojos lilas brillaron.

Iori sonrió por lo que dijo con plena amargura, su querida y amada Athena lo valía todo para él, pero aun así tenía que cargar con los viejos traumas de su vieja vida, tantas cosas que anhelo ser y hacer y no pudo, pero al menos la tenía a ella, ambos rozaron sus bocas con lentitud y se besaron, la bestia que algún día llegó a ser Iori Yagami finalmente fue amaestrada, pero como había dicho anteriormente, todo ser humano o hasta él tiene la necesidad de amar.

Iori no lo podía negar por nada, después de que el beso fue roto ambos se abrazaron, Iori se recargó en su hombro y sintió su cintura entre sus manos, era sensacional como Athena se acoplaba al cuerpo de Iori, este solo cerró los ojos mientras que en su boca se le dibujaba una sonrisa incierta.

Cuando ambos se encontraban durmiendo uno junto al otro, Iori volteó a ver a su compañera, ella era sensacional, cada que se sentía mal y recordaba lo asquerosa de su vida ella estaba ahí para solucionarlo.

–Gracias por esta noche Athena- dijo Iori mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Con calma se fue olvidando de sus penas mientras se quedaba dormido bajo la luz de la luna.

**Gracias a quien leyó esto, espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
